


Taste

by helsinkibaby



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Warrick makes breakfast.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> I am absolutely and unashamedly petty enough to say that this fic was written with this pairing purely because someone has decided to spam my W/S fics over on fan fiction dot net with comments that basically say "these are terrible and they don't work not one little bit GSR FOREVER!" (I'm only paraphrasing a little.) 
> 
> Theme : free for all  
> Prompt : any, any/any,…lend you my clothes just to see you wearing them  
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/878580.html?thread=106213364#t106213364

Intent as he was on making sure that the scrambled eggs didn't burn, Warrick didn't look around when he heard Sara's sleepy voice behind him. Sleepy, but amused, followed by a low chuckle. "Oh, I could get used to this." 

Warrick bit back his first response, which was something along the lines of how he'd like them both to get used to it. This was Sara, after all, a woman who gave new definition to the word "skittish" when it came to relationships. Which didn't bother him in the slightest; after all, he knew she had plenty of reason to be. Over the last decade and a half, he'd had a ringside seat for many of those reasons and even though his feelings for her had begun to change quite some time ago, he'd never thought she'd reciprocate. Those words, however, and the tone in which they were uttered certainly didn't make it seem like she was about to cut and run on him. 

Still, he thought, better safe than sorry. 

"Hold off the praise til you taste it," he said instead, still not turning around, and he jumped as her hands landed on his shoulder blades, ran down his back to wrap around his waist. He lifted one eyebrow, was about to say something but then he felt an open mouthed kiss against the skin of his back. It made him shiver and he was so surprised that he almost missed her next words. 

"Tastes fine to me." 

Warrick moved the eggs off the heat with one hand, snapped off the stove with the other. She took a step back, allowing him to turn and when he looked her up and down, the sight almost took his breath away. 

Lips curved in a smile he'd rarely seen around the lab, hair tousled from all they'd done last night, wearing the shirt that she'd practically ripped off his body and thrown on the floor, she was a sight for sore eyes. His hands landed on her shoulders, ran down to rest on the small of her back and, after a second's pause, just a little lower. 

She didn't object, instead her hands came to rest on his chest. "I borrowed your shirt," she said with a shrug. "I didn't think you'd mind." 

Warrick couldn't help his chuckle. "Sara, I would lend you any of my clothes, just to see you wearing them." 

Sara must have heard something in his voice because she tilted her head. "Is that a but I hear coming?" 

Knowing he was potentially about to blow something that he'd wanted for a long time, Warrick sighed. "Sara... are you sure? About this... us. We've been friends for fifteen years..."

"And we've been there for each other through two failed marriages, gambling, alcoholism, near death experiences..." Her fingers lingered over the scar on his chest and he felt the shudder that rippled through her body. When she looked up at him though, her eyes were clear. "This is what I want, Warrick. No regrets, no second guessing... you make me happy. This makes me happy. And I don't know all the answers... but I know that." 

He didn't take his eyes off her face as she spoke and when she finished, he continued staring at her, waiting for her to blink, waiting for some tell that would indicate she wasn't as sure as she was letting on. 

When it didn't come, he kissed her again, and again, and again. 

He had to make more scrambled eggs later because the first batch went cold. 

He figured it was worth it.


End file.
